Talk:Rightful Heir (episode)
Summaries The episode summary was not from StarTrek.com, but was my own, with only very few sections of text borrowed from that site. Just thouhgt I would let you know. Tholian2000 17:05, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :The two versions are practically identical. Your version http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Rightful_Heir&diff=209182&oldid=209171: ::When Worf fails to report for duty, Riker goes to his quarters to investigate, finding the Klingon entranced in a ceremonial ritual, oblivious to everything and everyone until Riker's interruption. Concerned because of Worf's developing pattern of sub-par performance, Picard visits him in his quarters. Worf explains that his recent experience in the Carraya sector — from which he brought back some Klingon children — has left him empty inside. He has been trying to summon a vision of Kahless — the greatest of Klingon warriors, who united his people many centuries ago, and promised to one day return and lead them again. Picard grants him leave to visit the planet Boreth, where the Followers of Kahless wait for their leader's return. Worf attempts his ritual again in the ceremonial lava caves on Boreth. :From StarTrek.com : ::When Worf fails to report for duty, Riker goes to his quarters to investigate, finding the Klingon entranced in a ceremonial ritual, oblivious to everything and everyone until Riker's interruption. Concerned because of Worf's developing pattern of sub-par performance, Picard visits him in his quarters. Worf explains that his recent experience in the Carraya sector — from which he brought back some Klingon children — has left him empty inside. He has been trying to summon a vision of Kahless — the greatest of Klingon warriors, who united his people many centuries ago, and promised to one day return and lead them again. Picard grants him leave to visit the planet Boreth, where the Followers of Kahless wait for their leader's return. Worf attempts his ritual again in the ceremonial lava caves. :I see two words that are different. The rest of the text is identical to the StarTrek.com summary. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:13, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) It's often useful not to look at the StarTrek.com version so you won't be tempted to borrow from, imitate or be tempted to use their version of events. In a lot of cases you'll find your version comes out better than theirs when you do it that way. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:43, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Alright, I'll do that. And Dark Horizon, what I said WAS true. Tholian2000 17:48, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Spoilers In the cast list, doesn't the designation of Kahless as "clone" constitute a spoiler (as does my mentioning it here)? :Memory alpha makes no attempt to hide spoilers,and does not warn people about them. See Memory Alpha:Spoiler policy --OuroborosCobra talk 22:52, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Nitpick :*''It is unclear how Worf was able to have a fire in his quarters. The fire suppression system should have extinguished it. One might conclude that he disabled it, possibly using his position as Security Chief on board the Enterprise, or that the computer allows small fires used for religious purposes.'' Removed. — Morder 07:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) How? How does the Kahless clone know about Worfs vision as a child? :As stated in the episode, the clone was programmed with his knowledge, so evidently the clerics knew about it.--31dot 08:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC)